Nineteen twenty
by Ilove'S
Summary: En el comienzo de la Ley Seca, los bares clandestinos reúnen a algunos personajes intrigantes, que desarrollarán lazos algo "especiales".


**Disclaimer:** **los personajes mencionados en esta historia le pertenecen a L.J. Smith y The CW Television Network.**

 **Aviso:** **e** **ste fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2016-2017" del foro " Dangerous Liaisons". Y está dedicado para _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki_ , sé que no he escrito las tres peticiones pero he intentado fusionar dos de ellas. Espero sea de tu agrado :)**

* * *

 _Chicago, Estados Unidos, 1920._

El muchacho salió de su coche con disimulo, mientras arreglaba su camisa, y de la misma forma se acercó hasta la puerta trasera del lugar. Sólo con invitación eras bien recibido allí, pero él tenía buenos contactos... y varios trucos bajo la manga. El hombre que cuidaba la entrada tenía aspecto desagradable y repelente, pero abrió la puerta al verlo; adentro, el aroma a lo prohibido ocupaba cada rincón.

Su mirada se paseó rápidamente por entre las personas, y encontró algo que le interesaba. Se detuvo unos minutos a tomar una copa de whiskey, la observó y analizó, para finalmente ir en su caza.

− Señorita, ¿me permitiría esta pieza? – la muchacha miró al joven, escaneando su figura con detención y sin pudor alguno. Era alto, de rasgos afilados y mirada peligrosa; vestía un elegante traje de un impecable azul marino. Si no fuera por una pequeña mancha casi imperceptible justo debajo de su barbilla, y el aroma metálico y sanguinolento que desprendía su boca, la joven probablemente lo habría incluido en su menú. _Era como ella._

− Por supuesto – ella tomó la mano que el caballero le ofrecía, y él la dirigió a la pista de baile.

− Mi nombre es Stefan – se presentó −, Stefan Salvatore.

− Rebekah – contestó la rubia.

− Es un placer encontrar por aquí a tan bellas jovencitas – la aduló.

− Sin embargo para mí no es ninguna sorpresa ver hombres guapos en este lugar – comentó, mientras se movían al son de una suave canción de jazz −. Pero me sorprende un poco encontrarme gente… _como yo_ aquí – susurró al oído de su acompañante, robándole una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

El corazón de la joven latía desbocado, bombeando la sangre con mayor frecuencia, tenía la piel oscura y tersa, con apenas unos 20 años de edad. Ella no quería estar en aquel bar esa noche, la habían persuadido para, al final, botarla allí. Sabía que estaba mal, que iba contra la ley… y ahora ya no podía controlar a su propio cuerpo. No le obedecía.

− Eres una buena chica – susurró Rebekah junto a su oído, antes de deslizar nuevamente sus colmillos hacia la garganta desgarrada y sangrante de la morena, para comenzar a succionar otra vez.

− Sigue comportándote así y tal vez no te asesinaremos – agregó Stefan, imitando a su compañera de baile.

− No hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir – bromeó la rubia. Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa, con pequeños hilitos de sangre derramándose por la comisura de sus bocas. Justo como un imán, éstas se atrajeron, y colisionaron a mitad de camino con ferocidad. Comenzaron a besarse con el mismo hambre voraz que disfrutaban de la muchacha, entre jadeos y mordidas que poca delicadeza tenían. De pronto Rebekah se impulsó hacia atrás, y cuando Stefan abrió los ojos vio que un joven rubio tironeaba de ella bruscamente.

− ¡NIK! – chilló la rubia.

− No permitiré que mi hermanita esté comportándose como una vulgar prostituta en medio de este lugar público – el recién llegado parecía furioso.

− ¡Suéltame Klaus! Tengo _edad suficiente_ para comportarme de la forma que a mí me parezca – exigió la vampiresa, pero seguía siendo arrastrada a la salida.

− Estoy aburrido, nos vamos.

− Te ha dicho que la sueltes – Stefan apareció delante de Klaus, deteniéndolo. Era más alto que él, y había tomado una actitud amenazante, sin embargo, el rubio comenzó a carcajearse sonoramente.

− Te aconsejo, por tu propia integridad, que te quites de mi camino – comentó aún entre risas Nik.

− Stefan de verdad es peligroso, déjame arreglar esto a mí.

* * *

El bar estaba en pleno apogeo, con los vasos rellenándose constantemente, la banda de jazz sobre el escenario, parejas danzando de aquí a allá entre movimientos sensuales, intentando provocarse, las bocas embebidas en alcohol y saliva, y manos traviesas colándose por entre la ropa. Rebekah mantenía ocupado a su próximo aperitivo, mientras observaba divertida como Klaus y Stefan compartían whiskeys y estallaban en carcajadas.

− Entonces… el famoso _destripador_ que ha estado aterrorizando Norteamérica está justo enfrente mío, y compartiendo un whiskey conmigo – Stefan sonrió −. Parece que le gustas a mi hermana.

− Ella también me agrada mucho.

− Ten cuidado Salvatore, no somos una familia fácil – comentó divertido el rubio −. Tráeme otro whiskey dulzura, y tómate uno tú también, corre por mi cuenta – pidió Klaus a la joven cantinera.

− Creo que tu hermana ha encontrado su cena para esta noche – Stefan guiñó un ojo a Rebekah, que lo observaba desde el otro lado del salón.

− ¿Celoso amigo?

− Para nada, tal vez yo también debería ir a buscar algo para comer – dijo el castaño, levantándose de su asiento mientras terminaba de un sorbo el contenido de su copa.

− Oye Stefan, en otro momento me agradaría que me cuentes personalmente una de tus hazañas.

− Seguro, Klaus − Salvatore dirigió una última sonrisa antes de salir a acechar a su próxima víctima.

* * *

Era noche de fiesta, el olor a alcohol, sexo y cigarrillo era evidente en el aire. En la esquina de una lavandería cerrada, durante una noche fría, Stefan observaba su reloj por tercera vez; Rebekah ya llevaba media hora de retraso, y ella no era impuntual. Él no estaba enamorado de ella, ni ella de él, pero disfrutaban sin reparos de la agradable conexión que tenían.

− ¿Qué ocurre Stefan? − la rubia apareció desde la esquina continua, con uno de sus vestidos que tanto hacía destacar su figura −. ¿Me extrañabas?

− Sabes que siempre lo hago − contestó el castaño −, ¿por qué me citaste aquí? ¿saldremos a robar?

− Oh cariño, eso sería aburrido y deprimente, aquí es dónde nos citó.

− ¿Nos citó? ¿Quién? − inquirió extrañado Stefan.

− Yo − una voz familiar, y para nada esperada, asomó por entre las sombras.

* * *

El cielo salpicado en finas y brillantes estrellas comenzaba a romper su oscuridad en el horizonte, dónde un tenue naranja anunciaba que pronto comenzaría un nuevo día. Él, cubierto sólo por unos pantalones de vestir, observaba la escena con los ojos ausente desde el balcón del hotel. Adentro, ella descansaba serena envuelta entre sedosas sábanas de marfil, y el piso de madera se encontraba aún regado por las prendas que durante la noche anterior se habían arrancado con frenesí.

− ¿Por qué me has buscado?

La muchacha, que escondida detrás de la puerta pretendía espiarlo con detenimiento, apenas se sobresaltó al ser descubierta. Stefan aún mantenía los ojos más allá de la ciudad.

− Extrañaba tu compañía.

− Tiene gracia que lo digas, siendo tú la que me has abandonado Katherine.

− Shh − desnuda y sin pudor alguno se acercó al vampiro, callándolo con sus finos dedos −, Rebekah está dormida − Stefan despegó la mirada del amanecer para mirar a la rubia que aún dormía −. He pasado una noche muy placentera con ustedes − susurró a su oído, mientras sus manos comenzaban a tocar con mimo el cuerpo del castaño, bajando lo suficiente para incitarlo antes de volver a su pecho. Katherine sonrió satisfecha cuando su espalda chocó con fuerza contra la cama y su boca era devorada con enfado, justo antes de que Rebekah viera interrumpido su sueño para unirse a ellos.

* * *

El callejón trasero del más importante hotel de la ciudad olía a podredumbre, como ratas muertas, vagabundos y comida rancia. Justo allí, entre las sombras, un destartalado edificio era testigo de los brutales e inhumanos ataques que sufrían a diario las víctimas del **_destripador_**. En ese viejo lugar, Stefan Salvatore, guardaba algunos secretos en su armarios, como la larga lista de los nombres de sus víctimas tallados a mano y el bourbon que bebía mientras lo hacía, pero además escondía un momento en particular.

Sus manos apoyadas sobre la blanca madera flagelada a punta de navaja, que chirriaba por cada embestida. Su cabeza gacha, y su camisa medio arrancada, con los pantalones en los tobillos y su respiración errante, y Klaus... Klaus justo detrás de él. Unos últimos jadeos salvajes indicaron la liberación para ambos. No se observaron mientras acomodaban sus trajes. Era un momento que no requería palabras, todo estaba puesto sobre lo mesa... sus sentimientos, su atracción, sus deseos.

− Nadie debe enterarse de esto, Rebekah no nos lo perdonaría − advirtió Stefan, con un dejo de súplica.

− Así será... _mi amigo_ − aseguró Klaus mirándolo fijamente a los ojos−. Olvidarás haber conocido alguna vez a Rebekah y Klaus Mikaelson.

* * *

 **No estoy conforme, pero realmente he intentado escribir al menos algo medianamente aceptable.**

 **¿Me dejarían un review con consejos y opiniones? Me ayudan a mejorar mi escritura, y además por supuesto, me alegran :3**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Besotes.**

 **B~**


End file.
